Macroscopic membranes play an important role in many biological processes at both the cellular and organismic level. In addition, membranes are used in a number of medical, research, and industrial applications. Physiologically compatible membranes would be especially valuable for biomedical products. At present, the self-assembly of peptides into macroscopic membranes has not been reported.